The prior art is documented with examples of packaging and other articles which can be assembled into a three dimensional article. A first example of this is set forth in Schmidtke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,631 which teaches a method and apparatus for folding of sheet material into symmetrical and nonsymmetrical shapes, such as applied to making a pallet construction. A series of symmetrical stringer members are inserted into an equal plurality of non-symmetrically shaped cross-stringers, both of which have had adhesive applied while being folded to retain the shape into which they are made. A top sheet is applied and also glued in place to make the pallet.
A corresponding method includes supplying a sheet of material such as a fiberboard blank of appropriate composition and size, running the blank through crushing and scoring rollers to produce fold lines in the blank, and asymmetrically (making more folds from one side of the blank than from the other side) or symmetrically folding the blank into a predetermined shape while applying adhesive at predetermined points. The blank is folded by passing it through a multi-function folding means, including a lifting means which can slightly lift the outside edge of the blank until a belt-like folding and propelling means can then fold one panel of a blank over onto the other panel while adhesive is being applied. The folding operation can be repeated as many times as is needed to form the part.
Zadjik, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,226, teaches a multi-component demountable palletized container including a pallet bottom, four sidewall components which may be readily assembled with rods and disassembled, and a top. Each of the sidewalls include a pair of horizontal and a pair of vertical members that are overlapped at their ends and are secured together. An inner cardboard panel is secured to the inside of the sidewalls and closes off the space between the members. The vertical members define grooves or channels which receive assembly straps or clips having hooked ends which align to define a corner axis and which receive elongate rods.
EP 0 774 341 teaches a pallet lay-up system which utilizes a method in which spool-shaped paper supports wound with integral end flanges are processed in sequential linear arrays for adhesive attachment to first and second corrugated paperboard deck sheets applied in separate lay-up stations. The method further teaches modifications for the manufacture of a variety of pallet and pallet-like structures which include partial deck sheets, multi-layer deck sheets and the like.
WO 98/52829 teaches a pallet constructed of a flat blank of material formed of corrugated cardboard or plastics material. The blank forms, when assembled, a structural element including a number of wall forming panels delimited by a set of transverse fold lines and having at least two flaps which provide a diagonal cross brace. The structural element may be formed as a separate component or as an integral part of a larger structure such as a pallet or box.
WO 2007/134481 discloses an assembled paper pallet including paper grooves and cores made of paperboard. The grooves are “U” shaped and holes for expansion are provided in joints of the grooves and cores.